JP2006-21573A discloses a display device for a vehicle, which includes a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel in which a plurality of pixels is formed in the form of matrix The display panel displays instrument images indicating instruments each having a pointer. In addition, the display panel displays a navigation image for indicating information, such as a peripheral road map and a current position of the vehicle on the road map, in a middle portion of the display panel and between the instrument images.
In a display device for displaying an instrument image such as an engine rotation speed meter, display conditions of pixels of a display panel are controlled in accordance with a measured magnitude, such as an engine rotation speed. The instrument image, for example, includes a scale image indicating a scale and a pointer image indicating a pointer for pointing the measured magnitude on the scale image. In an actual instrument, a pointer is moved along a front surface of a dial board on which a scale is formed. In the instrument image, on the other hand, the scale image and the pointer image are displayed on the same plane of the display panel. Therefore, an impression of motion of the pointer image is likely to be lower than that of the pointer of the actual instrument. Further, it will be difficult to recognize the motion of the pointer image and the measured magnitude pointed by the pointer image on the scale image. Such an issue will be raised not only in an instrument image in which a pointer image is moved in a rotation manner in accordance with an increase and decrease in the measured magnitude, but also in an instrument image in which a pointer image is moved in a simply linear direction, such as in a horizontal direction or a vertical direction.